The Delinquent and the Flamingo
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: AU. Natsu honestly had no idea how he ended up in this situation. One minute he's walking to school, the next... He has a foot pinning him to the ground and a katana inches from his face.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first NaLu fic and at least my 1st contribution towards this fandom on this site! My other contributions are on tumblr... Anyway, I hope you all like it. It's slightly OOC, but that'll be fixed and stuff in other chapters... My title is also quite weird...**

 **And anyone else read chapter 469? Man, I can't wait until the next!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Ambush_

Natsu honestly had no idea how he got in this situation. As everyone on the streets, he was only walking to school, so he could get his education like every child should have (not that he was going willingly).

He expected to have some run-ins or distractions like he did almost every day. Someone he knew stop the talk to him, a free sample, or an argument with a fellow student from another school. What he didn't expect was to be pinned down to the floor and a wooden katana to his head. The girl was wearing a blue pleated skirt, a white school shirt with the sleeves rolled up and first three buttons open, and long, blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon.

She was glaring hardly at him, digging a foot into top of his chest. "Give me your lunch money, flamingo face."

Nastu took hard offense to that. It wasn't as if he died it pink." No way! Are you kidding me?! Where's yours?"

He actually was planning on spending it, but now that he was about to get mugged by a female high school student, he'd rather wait to use it until lunch period.

"Tch, if I had some, do you think I'd be taking YOURS?!" she asked." Besides, I spent mine to buy some breakfast."

This girl was really racking NATSU'S nerve. And the fact that she was digging her shoes into his chest was really starting to hurt. That was gonna leave a bruise.

"Can't you just go home and get some more?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's too late."

"Being ten minutes late won't kill you."

"Just give me your money, flamingo face."

"You know, that's offending."

"Did I ask for your two cents?"

"Well, you're tryna take my money, so I might as well give it to you."

The blonde girl quirked an eyebrow before digging her foot as hard as she could into his chest.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Natsu screeched, holding onto her foot." Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Pft, a weak flamingo is what you are," the blonde girl replied, loosening her foot some." Just give me the money and I'll let you go."

Natsu huffed, annoyance started to seep through his face." No, I-"

She threateningly lifted up her foot.

"Okay, okay, here…" Natsu groaned, giving her his money. He'd rather give it to her than have a broken rib cage.

….He was gonna feel that tomorrow.

The blonde haired girl removed her foot while Natsu got up with a deep groan. He stood up and was about to grab his money and make a run for it, but not before she put the katana inches from his nose.

"Try to do that, flamingo face, and you won't see tomorrow."

She really needed to put that wooden sword somewhere else.

"Why pick me of all people?! Out of all the students on the streets, why me?!" He asked angrily,

The blonde girl shrugged and put the money in the pocket of her shirt." You stood out. I always go for people who stand out."

"I stand out? How?" Natsu questioned. If he stood out, he should consider trying not to.

"You have pink hair."

Okay, that was a pretty legit reason.

Running a hand through his hair, Natsu dusted off his jacket and threw his school bag back over his shoulder." You have my money, so I'm taking my leave."

"Mhmm," she nodded, walking away and turning the opposite corner.

Of all people he ran into today, he had to get ambushed by a high school girl.

A beautiful yet terrifying one.

 **And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed that! If not, well, that's fine... I have no idea how often I'll update this, but it will continue of you all enjoy it!**

 **Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the story I decided I want to work on for now! Because I WILL complete all my stories as promised no matter how long it takes me! It's not getting the reception I want, but it's good for a story that's just beginning, so here's chapter two!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2: Blondes_

"So, why were you late for class earlier?" a dark haired male asked Natsu while placing a piece of candy in his mouth." And you have dirt on your shirt, if you didn't notice."

Natsu groaned, slumping in his chair and trying to not remember the reason why. It was already embarrassing that he was jumped by a high school girl. A very _pretty_ high school girl at that. But because of her, his determination to actually get to school early was ruined.

Should he tell him?

No.

Knowing Gray, he would laugh in his face if he told him the reason he had been late. Not that him being late isn't already kind of a normal thing, but this reason was not worth getting laughed in the face. So he decided on another option.

"Just got into a fight with someone from another school," he mumbled in an angry voice.

"Again? Who was it this time? Sabertooth?" Gray asked.

The pink haired teen grumbled something under his breath before banging his head on the desk.

….

Later, Natsu was seated at the lunch table with a couple of his friends. He was bent over and groaning in pain because it really hurt where that girl left a bruise on his chest.

A small heel shouldn't be able to do that much damage.

"Juvia wonders if Natsu-san is okay?" a blue haired girl asked, leaning towards him.

"I'm fine, Juvia… I think…" he wheezed out.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should go to the nurse," Juvia suggested, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder.

Gray gave Natsu a flat look before pulling his girlfriend towards him." Don't worry, Juvia. He's dumb like that."

"Watch it, Ice Princess," the pink haired teen grumbled.

At this point, Gray and Juvia really started to worry about Natsu. Meaning that it was quite abnormal for him to not jump at Gray for that insult." Sabertooth must have kicked your butt really hard this morning to be in that much pain."

"It wasn't Sabertooth."

"What?"

"It wasn't Sabertooth," Natsu repeated.

"Who was it then?" Gray asked while Juvia tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Some girl from some school."

"A girl?"

Natsu picked his head up and turned to both his friends." Some girl ambushed me this morning for my lunch money and dug her foot really hard into my chest."

Gray's lips twitched.

"Go ahead and laugh, Ice Princes."

Gray removed his arm from around Juvia and burst into laughter." You got your butt kicked by a girl! Oh gosh! And you got your money taken! Best thing ever! Ahahaha!"

"Gray-sama…"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop… Aha… Really, Natsu… Aha. Juvia is right," he started," You need to go to the nurse so she can take of your bruise."

Reluctantly, Natsu got up from the table and started walking, with some struggle, to the nurse's office.

He was surprised he even got the door before he fell over.

* * *

If he ran into anyone again, he was sure hoping it wasn't that blonde girl. He rubbed the spot where his chest was wrapped. It hurt a lot less than it did this morning, but he was really scared he'd run into her again. He wasn't scared of her, but scared for his body parts that might end up getting bruised again or even injured.

"'Maybe if I go to my favorite ramen shop it'll make me feel better about it," he said, stopping in front of it. At least that might get his mind off of the girl.

Walking into the shop, Natsu was going to seat himself, but spotted a very familiar blonde haired female.

 _Oh, crap,_ Natsu thought. He had to go before she spotted hi-

"Aren't you Flamingo Face?" he heard her ask him before he could even step outside the shop.

"Damn," Natsu cursed.

He was doomed, wasn't he?

He heard jump down from her seat and walk towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Natsu jumped slightly." You're lunch money was quite useful. Thank you for giving it to me."

"Giving it to you? Give it to you?!" Natsu was quite confused by this girl. She ambushed him and then tells him "thank you" for letting her have it.

She looked at her nails and then back up at him. She shrugged, giving him a bored look." It was more like forcing you to give it to me, but I really had no time to go back home to get my own money."

"So you think it's a smart idea to ambush someone for their money? Do you know my chest was hurting like hell all day before I finally went to the nurse's office?" he told her.

"At least I used a katana? I could have used a gun instead," she replied.

Seeing his eyes widen, the blonde quickly took back her words." It was a joke."

Natsu sighed in relief." I thought you were serious-"

"HEARTFILIA!"

The blonde girl sighed in exasperation at hearing the person who screamed her name." I thought we dealt with this…"

While the blonde became annoyed, Natsu heard the voice and tried to make out who it was. That voice seemed oddly familiar. It sounded a lot like-

"Sting, do you want a repeat of last week?" she asked him as he came through the doors." I honestly don't know how many times we have to go over this. Unless you want-"

Damn.

 _Oh, crap,_ Natsu thought in worry, _Not another crazy blonde._

The blonde with messy hair, Sting, came through the door with an irritated look across his face." Listen, Heartfilia, I don't have time to deal with you today. I just want you to- Dragneel?" he turned to Natsu and then looked at the blonde female in confusion.

"Lucy, you know the Dragneel boy from Magnolia High?" Sting asked, ignoring Natsu.

"So, that's his name? No, I met Flamingo Face this morning. He gave me-"

"Took-"

"I took his lunch money this morning and happen to run into him again."

"Why are you saying that like it's such a casual thing to do?" Natsu questioned her, but she shrugged in reply and folded her arms under her chest.

Sting let out a low, amused laugh." You have got to be kidding me? I have to deal with both of you today?"

Natsu and Lucy both groaned." Sting, I told you that was an accident," Natsu started," I didn't mean to hit your motorcycle. It was in the middle of the freakin' walkway!"

"Dragneel, there is a _dent_ in it," Sting growled.

Natsu smirked mischievously." You deserved it either way."

"Why you- Ugh!"

Lucy high kicked Sting in the face. She smirked." You deserved that, too."

Natsu looked down at Sting in worry. Yeah, sure, he'd gotten into a few feast fights with him, but he had never kicked him… in the _face_ before… and especially with _that_ much force.

Blood coming from his nose wasn't a good thing either.

"You know, I'm going to get going-"

"Not so fast, Flamingo Face. I have business with you," Lucy stated, grabbing him by the back of his collar and taking out her katana.

 _Does she always have to have that,_ he thought in dread.

Maybe he was terrified of this girl after all.

Natsu was really hoping whatever she wanted with him wouldn't be so bad.

At least not bad enough where he was sure he could make it home alive.

 **Yay! Chapter 2 done! It's a little OOC, but I need it that way for a minute for the story to work. It'll be fixed later, I promise. Anyway, this chapter was kind of amusing to write. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **So, Read and Review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been eight months hehe. I finally got a new computer, though! So I can work a lot more and update a lot more than I used to! Well, I won't waste anymore of your time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3: Deal_

Natsu shifted uncomfortably as the blonde looked straight at him as if she was stripping him naked with her eyes. He pulled at his collar, wondering if he was the only one that suddenly felt hot. He looked down at the blonde as she suddenly sighed. She lifted her hand with the katana in it and Natsu closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to see what part of his body she would injure this time.

The pink haired teen suddenly heard the katana dropped to ground and he opened one eye, seeing the blonde sigh and place a hand on his shoulder." Listen," she started," Uh, I kinda heard I injured your ribs this morning. I didn't mean to be that hard on you. I was a bit annoyed this morning. And Sting made it worst when we saw him."

Was she apologizing to him? Where did this change come from?

"I only take lunch money when I'm running late, so that's rare. I am kinda of a… A delinquent as my teachers like to put it. Don't worry, I'm pretty tame compared to the other girls in my school," she finished.

Natsu gulped. He took a look at the katana on the ground before bringing his eyes back up to her." So, you aren't going to hurt me?"

Lucy rose an eyebrow in confusion." No. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," Natsu started in an annoyed tone," This morning, the situation with Sting, dragging me by the collar? Any recollection now?"

Lucy laughed slightly." I get your point now. Here, how about this," she put her hand out to him," Let's get off on a better start. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I go to Celestial High School for Girls."

Natsu looked down at her hand. If he was being honest, he was still a little weary of her, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt. Hesitantly, he shook her hand." Yo, Lucy. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I go to Magnolia High."

She gave a bright smile, something Natsu didn't think she was capable of." Natsu? Nice name, Flamingo Face."

Natsu frowned.

Okay, so that didn't change.

"Yes, I'm still going to call you that because it doesn't change the fact that your hair really stands out," she answered, having noticed the look on his face.

He groaned and pulled his hand back from hers, realizing it was still in hers.

Lucy gave him a flat look and placed her hands on her hips." If you wanna be like that," she started, lifted a leg and slamming it in the wall next to him, causing him to jump," We can just start over from this morning."

The pink haired teen shook his back and forth. He'd rather not go back to that. Especially if he was going to get a giant bruise somewhere else again…

Lucy placed her leg back on the ground." By the way, Sting's my cousin. He's can be just as rough as me sometimes. Only difference is that he has a temper," she explained suddenly.

"Sting's your cousin?!" Natsu squeaked.

Now he had to deal with two crazy blondes for the rest of his school life.

And they both happened to be related.

Lucy smirked and Natsu shivered at the fact that she knew how to change expressions so quickly." Afraid you can't fight off me and Sting."

"N-no!"

 _Okay_ , so maybe a little.

The blonde female shook her head while picking up her katana and placing it over her shoulder." Look, flamingo face, you don't have to lie. It's not like I'll take advantage of you because I know that one piece of- Oh, stop acting like I'm going to go to your house tonight and murder you."

Natsu's eyes widened at her words.

"Bad thing to say," she muttered.

"You know," Natsu started," I think I should get going."

"Wait! You can't leave yet!" Lucy said as she grabbed the back of his jacket.

Natsu looked back at the blonde."… why?"

"I said I had business with you earlier, flamingo face," she scoffed, tightening her grip on her jacket." So you can't go anywhere."

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled as he tried to walk off, but Lucy yanked him back with her hand." What are you doing?!"

She rose her katana and slammed him against the wall." _You_ aren't leaving until _I_ say so and you listen to what _I_ have to _say_ , flamingo face. We can do this hard or easy way? Take your pick."

Natsu gulped, looking at the katana that she was holding threateningly in her hand. He decided he valued his life a lot more, so it wouldn't kill him to listen.

That is, if what she wanted from him wasn't going to kill him first.

She released her hold on him and looked at him firmly." I'm from a wealthy family and my dad.. He think that I'll be tamed if I settle down with someone."

"Settle down… You mean marriage? But you're only-" Natsu started, but was cut off by the blonde.

explained." I tried to get my mother to talk him out of it, but he won't budge. And once I graduate next school year, he immediately wants us to get married and I'm not ready for marriage yet..."

"You're only seventeen, though. Why rush? And if you don't want this engagement, you should tell him firmly. Cause if that was me, I'd tell him to fuck-" Natsu stopped as Lucy punched him the shoulder. _Hard._

"I can't do _that_ , flamingo face," Lucy groaned." Besides, I'm also supposed to inherit my dad's company, so there's not really anything I can do about that… So this is why I need your help."

"And I take place in this _how?"_ the male teen asked, placing his hands in his pockets with a frustrated look.

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

"…."

"…."

"Huh?"

Lucy shook her head, groaning in annoyance." I knew this would be a bad idea," she muttered." Look, my dad already sees me as a rough, rude, and wild girl or as my teachers put it once again, a delinquent. I need a just as rough boyfriend by my side so he can forget about the engagement and having me inherit the business."

"But we just met this morning. And how do I know if you aren't lying?" Natsu said suspiciously, rubbing his chin." I don't even know the first thing about you."

"We can start on that today, then," she decided.

"But I still didn't agree to this."

"Look, do you want anything? I can give it to you?" Lucy tried to bargain." Money? A car? Food?"

"Nah," Natsu brushed off," Not any of that."

"Then what?"

He grinned." As long as you get me tickets to go see this basketball game at the end of the year."

"End of the year? But there's other-"

"Just… just the end of the year," Natsu cut her off." Oh, and snacks are on you."

"What?"

"You're paying, you're coming."

"Flamingo Face, the hell-"

Natsu threw an arm around her with a slight smirk." If I'm to be your boyfriend now, Miss Lucy, you have to play nice."

Lucy gave him a blank stare before picking up her katana and bonking him over the head with it.

"Ow! What the fuck-"

"My problem, my decisions," she said through grit teeth. She grabbed him by his tie and started to drag him out the alley way with her." We need to learn about each other. My favorite color is blue. You?"

As Natsu was being pulled along, he noticed her grip was tight and he had no way of getting out of her hold. He didn't like this one bit.

"Is it pink?" Lucy asked when he took too long to answer.

"It's black, dammit!" he yelled, feeling offended that she assumed his favorite color.

"I told you, your hair really makes you stand out and noticeable, flamingo face. How could I not assume?"

OH.

The hair.

That makes sense then.

 **Meh, this chapter was a little messy and wasn't that good, but I'll fix that later. It has quite a few mistakes too, so I'll also fix that another time. I just wanted to get this out because it's been so long. My writing is kinda crusty as I haven't written in a bit. Uh, so that's it for now.**

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the long update. I'm really trying to get back on track with this updating... Anyways, I thought I mentioned this before, but this isn't edolas as someone asked in a review. It is a bit similar and I totally wasn't thinking about edolas when I wrote this, but no, it's not. Like I said, just a bit ooc for now.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4: Another Side

"So, you're favorite color is blue."

"Yes."

"You like to write."

"Yes."

"Your mother's name is Layla and your father's name is Jude."

"Yes."

"You have a dog named Plue."

"And... and your favroite food is ramen?"

"No, flamingo face. Like I told you earlier, it's oyakodon."

"Luce?"

"What?"

"Why the hell do I have to even memorize this stuff?"

The blonde teen buried her face in her hands and let out a short, frustrated scream. She looked back up at Natsu with an irritated look on her face." It's just the basics, flamingo face. It's not like I'm making you memorize my whole life story and neither are my parents going to ask you about it."

Natsu pouted slightly before taking a bite out of his rice ball the two bought on their way to the pond." So," he said as he finished chewing," Do you need to know anything about me for this to work out?"

"Your favorite color is black, you play the guitar, and _your_ favorite food is ramen. Good enough?" Lucy smiled playfully while kicking her feet in the pond.

"If that's all you want to know," Natsu shrugged.

"That's all I need to know. Now let's-"

"Lucy, there you are!"

Lucy groaned at the voice heading her way." What is it today? Run-into-the-people-I-happen-to-know day..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu asked Lucy with a lift of his eyebrow.

"No one," Lucy said." I think it's time for you to go, Natsu."

"But why? I'm your boyfriend now, so I-" a wooden stick was flung at his head _hard_ before he finished his sentence."Shit, Lucy! What-"

"Suck it up, flamingo face before I do worst," she glared causing him to close his mouth.

They've only known each other for a day and this woman still scares him.

Natsu grumbled as he gathered his things off the ground." Crazy woman and the crazy people she knows. How did I even get involved with someone like this?"

Lucy interrupted his muttering when she placed a piece of paper in his hand." Hey, before you go, here's my contact info and we can meet up here at this place Saturday, okay?"

"..."

"Flamingo face."

"..."

"My katana can meet your already injured face."

That snapped Natsu out of it.

"You're crazy," he finally mumbled under his breath before taking off.

~8~

"So you gotta meet the girl that beat the fuck out of you Monday?" Gray asked Natsu that Saturday morning at his house. He took a sip from his cup of orange juice while Natsu glared at him.

"Juvia hopes you don't get beat up anymore," the blue haired female said in worry." Your face needs to heal from your last hit to the face."

Feeling like he glared at Gray long enough, Natsu turned to Juvia with a hopeless look on his face." I hope so, too. I don't think I can afford anymore bruises."

"Hey," Gray spoke back up," Who's this girl, anyway? Like, what school does she go to?"

"She said it's an all girls school. Celestial High School for Girls or something..." he answered and took a bite out his banana.

Juvia perked up at that name." Oh, Juvia has friends who go there!"

"Oh, yeah, you do," her boyfriend muttered." What's the name of that girl you like to talk about all the time? Wasn't it something that started with an L?"

Natsu rose an eyebrow at his friends.

They couldn't be talking about who he thought they were. He's pretty sure they're plenty of other girls whose name starts with L.

"I told you many times, Gray-sama. It's Lucy." she pouted.

Damn.

"You know Lucy?!"

Natsu didn't mean to blurt it out, but he was pretty shocked his friends knew Lucy.

"Oh, shit, that's the girl that beat the fuck out of you?" Gray started to laugh.

"Sh-she didn't beat me up, ya damn jerk! She just-"

"Oh, I wish I had seen that! I have to meet this girl if she had you shivering in your pants!"

"Gray-sama!"

"I should hit you right now, Ice Princess!" Natsu growled.

Gray smirked and stood up from his chair." Come and try. Hit me right here," he challenged, pointing at his face.

Before Natsu could even try to land a hit, Juvia slammed her hands on the desk." Gray-sama! Natsu-san! Stop it before I deal with both of you myself!"

The two male teens sat back down in their seats, grumbling and glaring at one another.

"Now," Juvia said, sitting down and straightening her dress," Juvia knows Lucy-san from back from elementary school. She was my first friend."

"Was she-" Natsu started, but was cut off by Juvia.

"A deliquent as her teachers like to put it? Mmm, not exactly, but Juvia doesn't feel like explaining. What does Lucy-san want you to do, though?" Juvia asked him.

"I'll tell you guys about it later," Natsu muttered." I should get going."

"Hey,-"

Juvia kicked Gray's ankle." Natsu-san will tell Juvia and Gray-sama when he feels like it."

"Thanks, Juvia," he grinned as he stood up and headed towards the door." Have a good day, Ice Princess."

"Why-"

"Gray-sama."

"Fine."

* * *

When Natsu arrived at the same place he was with Lucy earlier this week, he found Lucy looking down at something. Taking a seat next to her, Natsu eyed her paper." What are you writing?" he asked.

The blonde quickly jumped and closed her book. She turned to him with a blank face." None of your business, flamingo face."

"Hey," Natsu said, making a face," If I'm going to be your pretend boyfriend, that "flamingo face" name is going to have to stop."

"No-"

"If I have to respect the things you want me to do, you have to respect things I also want you to do, _Lucy,_ " Natsu emphasized her name for good measure and a small pout eventually appeared on her face instead.

 _I guess she can be cute,_ Natsu thought.

"Fine, _Natsu,_ " she said a bit slowly." That sounds so strange on my tongue."

Natsu laughed." If you said it more, I think you'd get used to it."

Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her pad in the bag she had with her." So, did you memorize everything? I was thinking maybe we could meet them tomorrow just so we can get this over with, you know."

"Already? With the stuff you had me memorizing, I was thinking it wouldn't be until later on," the pink haired teen grumbled.

Natsu looked up before Lucy's katana could collide with his head. He grabbed it just in time and glared at the blonde." No more hitting me with this stupid thing either. In fact, why do you carry it around?"

She shrugged." It's good protection."

"And to hit people with apparently."

"You make it so hard, though, flamin- I mean, Natsu," Lucy mumbled.

"I do not."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You d- Ugh, we're not here for this," Lucy said, shaking her head." Anyway, you know you're going to have to put up the rough, bad boy act in front of my dad. Just enough for my dad to rethink everything he's trying to force me to do."

"What about your mother?" Natsu asked.

"She's..." the blonde started softly," She's ill and she just wants me to do what makes me happy, but my father makes it hard. I don't want to stress her too much so I kind of just do what he says."

Natsu didn't know what to say.

"But all I'm trying to do is just to get him to break off the engagement and change his mind about me inheriting the company. I'll make public appearances and everything else. The life he wants for me... Just isn't the life I want," she admitted, her shoulders slightly slouching.

Natsu frowned ." Well, in that case, I think maybe you need to just be firm and get your dad to talk with you, but if you wanna do it this way, I'll defintely help you," he told her as a smile appeared on his face.

"I really thought you were going to back out of this," Lucy admitted.

"What made you think that?"

"Well, our first meeting was pretty violent and I didn't leave the greatest impression."

To Natsu, that was a pretty painful memory.

"As long as you learn to keep _that thing_ away from me," he said as he pointed to the katana," We're good."

"Thanks, flamingo face."

"Lucy!"

"It's your hair!"

 **Tada! I'm so sorry for the long update. I'm really trying to get back on a schedule and have a chapter out for two of my stories at least every two weeks. I'm so sorry. I really am. :(**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
